


the tallest man pekoyama knew.

by swaginski



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, I hate myself, LET PEKOYAMA SAY FUCK, heart breaking angst, i love them and i will cry about this every single day, shut up let them have their moment, yes the title is ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaginski/pseuds/swaginski
Summary: how i imagine their last conversation went.a quick little one-shot of a ship i would die for.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	the tallest man pekoyama knew.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, even if he was short, was the tallest man Peko knew.

When he shook, so would the room around him— carrying his members like a watch firmly bound around his wrist. For his small stature the man weighed a whole world upon his shoulders, and yet he never once faltered. 

Fuyuhiko had never once cried in front of others. Whether it be from years of being grilled on about emotional security by his father or the by-product of leading an army of crime syndicates since he was barely old enough to legally get a job— this man had mastered the art of concealing emotion.  
Until that day.

“Young master,” she spoke, the fresh tears evident from the waver in her voice. “Please.”

He wanted to protect her like she had done all those years. He’d watch her guard him like a fierce lioness since they were children and suddenly the helplessness welled up in his throat. To him, Pekoyama was much more than just a family friend— a confidant.  
Although at the time, half of his memories felt like a gaping hole of grey matter, he knew of all up to that point her importance to him. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu hated to admit it, but when he lost her, he lost every part of himself that was still human. 

Pekoyama was the only person who made him feel normal. She almost never commented on his height, and when she did— only meant it affectionately. Even in between throwing concrete shoes on debtors and ordering assassinations, at the end of the day, Pekoyama was the only person who he’d allow to sit at his table for his nightly cup of tea.  
They talked about the world as if they themselves played no part in it— as if they were something more than just pawns in a worldwide game of chess between hope and despair. She was the only one who truly accepted him for the abstract mess that he was, and he loved her.  
She, despite popular belief, was not just a tool to his bidding— she represented everything he loved and all he needed. 

Peko Pekoyama rarely cursed. Until that day.  
“Young master, you fucking idiot! What are you doing here?”

His blood splattered onto the ground as his world on one side of his head went completely black. The pain seared quickly but he chose to ignore it, too pumped up on adrenaline to do much else.

The blonde shot her a weak half-smile before collapsing into her arms, the sound of a blade sheathing back into its case ringing in his ears as her familiar arms crept around him.  
“Fuyuhiko, please. You can’t-“

“I’m not living on this earth without you.” He spoke, his voice quiet and weak.  
“I’m coming with you, just wait.”

“I don’t have much time. I have to get you out of here. I-... You’re so fucking stupid, I cannot believe you-“

“I love you, Pekoyama.”

His one working eye slowly moved upwards, to see the shine of a blade at its hilt upwards, sheer moments before it met its end. The tears felt natural for him, yet he knew that this was how it was meant to go, the two of them together.

“I’m sorry, young master. I love you more.”


End file.
